Sarcos Research Corporation proposes clinical testing of a system for minimally-invasive diagnostic and interventional procedures in cancer, using an image-guided interventional system based on the Sarcos- developed microcamera and a steerable microcatheter. In this project, we propose to: (7) design the system packaging for performing interventional procedures, and (7) collaborate with the physicians in the investigation of diagnostic and therapeutic options where access to small and difficult to reach anatomical spaces under direct visual control is critical to the success of the therapy as well as to minimizing trauma, recovery time, length of hospitalization, and the need for general anesthesia. The system: (7) addresses the specific needs and constraints of minimally-invasive interventions that cannot be well met by conventional instrumentation, (7) increases safety of both minimally-invasive as well as traditional interventions by eliminating or minimizing the blind spots in the surgical field, (7) improves safety by enabling detailed visual observation of the operating field, (7) increases the availability of in-situ diagnostic procedures, (7) by virtue of disposability, eliminates current need for, and cost of endoscope cleaning and sterilizing, improving both patient's and operating personnel safety, (7) facilitates exploratory and diagnostic procedures, enabling earlier detection of disease and potentially earlier and less traumatic treatment. Initial clinical applications of the system will include otolaryngological procedures and examination of upper GIT. Phase 1 will result in prototype system development, laboratory characterization and the preparation of protocols for Phase 2 animal studies. Phase 2 will focus on the fabrication of clinical prototypes, animal and pilot clinical studies, and the development of final product, leading to large scale clinical testing, regulatory clearance/approval, and commercialization. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]